itsalwayssunnyfandomcom-20200222-history
The Gang Saves the Day
"The Gang Saves the Day" is the sixth episode of the ninth season, and the 100th episode overall, of It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia. Synopsis When a routine trip to a convenience store places the gang in the middle of an armed robbery, each of them is forced to explore how they would react in extreme situations. Recap 12:15 PM on a Wednesday While at a convenience store, an armed robbery traps the gang and each goes through their own scenario in their head. Mac imagines himself as a badass action movie type. He quickly subdues the robber who is revealed to be a member of the Japanese Yakuza. Mac then fights off dozens of Yakuza ninjas and uses Dee as a human shield. After basking in his victory, Mac is killed by one last ninja and mourned by his friends, involving apologies for not recognising his badassness earlier, and Dennis confessing that he loves him. He then ascends into heaven which is filled with muscular bodybuilders and takes a seat at the right of God who is also muscular. Dee imagines herself taking the (female) robber's gun and using it to shoot the others. She is then put into the witness protection program and becomes a male British butler for a rich family. This turns out to be a tv show Dee, who is now a famous movie star, had starred in before making successful action movies. She is also married to Josh Groban but divorces him almost right away to marry Brad Pitt. Dennis's fantasy involves him getting shot in the head and going into a coma. He awakens later on and is nursed back to health by the nurse who is the weather woman Jackie Denardo. However, she is hit by a car and the doctor informs Dennis that her large breasts have been ruined thus leading Dennis to smother her with a pillow. All Frank imagines is sneaking over to the hot dogs and eating as many as he can as a shootout ensues in the background and Dee is eaten by police dogs. Charlie's fantasy is mainly a cartoon which portrays him saving The Waitress from the robber by sacrificing Dee. The two then become a couple and marry and get children from the "Baby Store" all while being helped out by Charlie's rat friends. The rats eventually die and so does The Waitress and Charlie ties balloons to their house and flies away in a parody of the film "Up." Back in reality, The Gang decided to steal as much stuff as they can before running out of the store. Cast Starring * Charlie Day as Charlie Kelly * Glenn Howerton as Dennis Reynolds * Rob McElhenney as Mac * Kaitlin Olson as Dee Reynolds * Danny DeVito as Frank Reynolds Guest Starring * Josh Groban as Himself * Mary Elizabeth Ellis as Waitress * Peter Mackenzie as Doctor * Jessica Collins as Jackie Denardo * T.J. Hoban as Angel/Rex Co-Starring *Raymond Lee as Cashier *Seth Ayott as Gunman *Brian Fong as Old Asian Man *Justin Lopez as God *April Scott as Glenda the Gorgeous Gunman *Isabella Cramp as Sarah *Andrew Thatcher as Detective *Stuart Allan as Jack *Brian McGovern as Tom *Christine Clayburg as Interviewer Trivia * Of all the signs in the convenience store, bottled water is the most expensive thing sold there. * This marks the shows 100th episode. * The theme song to "Covington's House" in Sweet Dee's mini story is a paraody of the Mr. Belvedere theme song, "According to Our New Arrivals" by Leon Redbone. * The raspy voice Mac uses in his fantasy sequence sounds much like Steven Seagal, as does his fighting style and squinty-eye look. This is a reference to the many movies and tv shows Seagal has done in the same style of fighting and terrible puns. * The fantasy sequence of Charlie is based on 'Up' as well as 'Ratatouille', both animations from Pixar. ** In Charlie's fantasy sequence, The Waitress can be seen reading a story-time version of The Nightman Cometh. * Convenience stores in Pennsylvania do not sell beer or any other alcohol; beer must be purchased from a bar or restaurant, or from a licensed beer store. A similar factual error can be seen in the episode "Dennis Looks Like a Registered Sex Offender", where Charlie and Mac buy wine at a grocery store. * Dee dies in Mac, Frank, and Charlie's fantasies; her fate is unknown in Dennis', though she is missing when the rest of The Gang (briefly) visits him in the hospital. She kills the rest of The Gang in her fantasy, however. Continuity * When Dee says that Josh Groban likes his ladies to pop, she refers to a previous episode 'Mac's Mom Burns Down Her House'. * Dennis' flashback, after he is shot in the head, has footage from the episodes "The Aluminum Monster vs. Fatty Magoo", "Mac Is a Serial Killer", "The Gang Gets Held Hostage", "Charlie Rules the World", "Dennis Reynolds: An Erotic Life", "The Maureen Ponderosa Wedding Massacre", "The High School Reunion, Part 1", ""The Gang Finds A Dumpster Baby", and "The Storm of the Century". Some episodes are used more than once. Images 9X6 The Gang Saves the Day - 1.jpg 9X6 The Gang Saves the Day - 2.jpg 9X6 The Gang Saves the Day - 3.jpg 9X6 The Gang Saves the Day - 4.jpg Charlie&Waitress.jpg 9x6 marriage store.png Category:It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia Episodes Category:Season 9 Episodes Category:Episodes on a Wednesday